


Tell the World They're Coming Home

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chase is happy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, but henrik fixes that, but it's really just a bunch of fluff, chase's kids are mentioned, he gets a little sad in the middle, so is stacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: There are few things Henrik wouldn't do for Chase. This was never even on the list.orChase is nervously awaiting a letter. Henrik helps him calm down.





	Tell the World They're Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taterz_Tots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taterz_Tots/gifts).



> This is not the essay I should be working on but who needs good grades? This was more fun to write anyway.
> 
> This was a prompt from tumblr given by the wonderful @taterztots. I've never written this ship before but I'm so happy she gave me this prompt cause I love them. I wanted to post it here just in case something happens to my tumblr, cause ya' know, it's possible at this point.
> 
> Prompt: A note, a cup of coffee, and a new home

Chase paced around the living room, chewing on his thumbnail like it was a piece of candy. His hat was askew on his head and the visible hair was a mess. It was clear he had been running his hands through it incessantly.

Henrik watched him from the couch, his eyebrows drawn together in worry. “Chase, my darling, you need to rest. You’ve been pacing like that for hours. Please sit down and try to relax a little.”

Chase shook his head, his chewing growing a little more violent. “It’s supposed to come today. What if it’s late? Or what if she doesn’t agree? Oh god, she isn’t going to agree, is she? What was I thinking?” His fingers tangled in his hair, finally knocking his hat to the floor. He paused his pacing, standing in the middle of the room like a statue of a tortured god. “I miss them so much, Henrik. Why do I have to fight so hard to see my own kids?”

Henrik’s heart ached at the brokenness in Chase’s voice. He stood and walked over to the other man and gently lowered Chase’s arms to his side, wrapping him in a warm hug. “I know it’s hard. But you are a good father. Stacy knows that, even if she refuses to admit it. She’ll do what’s right for the kids, I’m sure of it. Now come sit down. We still have a little while before the mail gets here so how about a movie and some coffee, yes?”

Chase breathed out a heavy sigh and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good. Can we watch The Grinch?”

Henrik sent him a stern look. “Only if you promise not to compare me to The Grinch like last time.”

Chase giggled quietly. “You’re just angry cause you know I’m right.”

Henrik grumbled and steered Chase towards the couch, handing him the remote before walking from the room, “Get it started up. I’ll get the coffee going.”

The beginning credits were just starting to roll when Henrik returned with the two steaming cups. He handed one to Chase before sitting next to him, pressing their thighs together and resting one arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders. Chase immediately leaned against him, curling into his side, his fingers wrapped tightly around his mug.

They watched the movie in mostly silence, the occasional snickering comment from Chase the only interruption. By the time the movie ended, they had adjusted their positions, their mugs left empty on the coffee table. Henrik was sitting against one of the arm rests, a pillow smashed between the uncomfortable shape and his spine. Chase was sitting between his legs, his back pressed against Henrik’s chest and their fingers intertwined in his lap. He idly played with Henrik’s fingers while the end credits drifted across the screen.

“What will you do if she does give me custody?” His voice was quiet, nervous.

Henrik leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of Chase’s neck before resting his chin on the younger man’s shoulder. “I will spoil them rotten. Give them everything they could possibly dream of having. As long as it doesn’t danger their health, of course.” He pressed another kiss to his lover’s shoulder blade, mumbling against his shirt, “I won’t leave you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Chase’s fingers stilled against his. His next breath shuddered through his body. “I’m sorry, Doc. I don’t know why I asked. Of course, I know you’ll stay I just…. I don’t want to lose you. I already lost everything I love once. I don’t think I can go through that again.” He turned in Henrik’s hold to face the doctor. “You’re so good to me, Henrik. I couldn’t imagine living without you anymore. So please, promise me. Promise you won’t leave me alone.”

There was a desperation in his eyes Henrik had hoped to never see again. It reminded him of that first night, when a soft peck on the lips had lead to the emotional reveal of Chase’s past life, of his failed marriage and the two children he had left behind.

Henrik hadn’t minded then and he wasn’t going to mind now. He held the smaller man a little bit tighter, pressing their foreheads together and whispering, “Chase, my Liebling Klee. I love you more than I can say and I want you to be happy, more than anything. I want to be able to wake up and see your beautiful, smiling face. I want to know that I did everything in my power to make that smile happen. And if that means letting your wonderful children into my life then so be it. I will not complain and I promise you, I will not leave. God himself would have to drag me from this house to take me away from you. Do you understand? Nothing, and I mean nothing, will take me away from you.”

Chase had closed his eyes while Henrik was talking. He opened them once the doctor had finished and tears caught in his lashes. “I love you so much,” he breathed before closing the little distance that remained between them and pressing his lips to Henrik’s.

Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of the mail flap opening and the soft thud of papers falling to the floor.

Chase was up before Henrik had even fully realized the kiss was over. He dashed to the door and scooped up the mail, rifling through it frantically. A strained cry of triumph left him when he found what he was looking for. He didn’t wait for Henrik and tore it open, his shaking fingers unable to pull the letter from the remains of the envelope. His grunts of frustration slowly got louder until he finally managed to rip the paper from its encasing. He stared at the white sheet for a moment. It was neatly folded, his ex-wife’s familiar, curly writing decorating the front of it.

He looked up and met Henrik’s gaze. He looked terrified.

Henrik gently cupped his face, smiling encouragingly. “No matter what happens, I still love you. Remember that, okay?”

Chase nodded and inhaled a slow, deep breath before carefully unfolding the paper. His eyes skimmed over the contents, face expressionless. Henrik watched him anxiously. Chase looked up and met his gaze, his eyes wide and full of tears. “She agreed,” he breathed, awe in his voice. “She agreed to give me custody.”

His awe was quickly overtaken and a grin spread across his face. “She agreed, Henrik! She agreed! I get to see my kids again! I get to…” he trailed off, the tears overflowing and his voice breaking with every word, “I get to live with my kids again. They’re coming home, Henrik. Finally. My kids are coming home.”

He grabbed Henrik and engulfed him in a hug, muttering his mantra. “They’re coming home. They’re coming home!”

Henrik hugged him back, his own tears beginning to trickle down his face. He thought he had found all the family he needed in Chase. After all, what more did he need than this beautiful man in his arms? But now, he realized, he had found more than a family. He had found a home. And he wasn’t going to give it up for anything.

He held Chase a little tighter and whispered into his hair. “You’re right, darling. They are coming home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk with me on my tumblr, theawkwardladyjay, or just yell at me on here!


End file.
